The present invention relates to display devices and in particular, to display devices which will produce high resolution displays.
The modern cathode ray tube television receiver with normal sized screen, provides a clear, sharp, bright and flicker-free picture. However, particularly with colour televisions, it is not possible to scale the display down smaller than about five inches, without unacceptable loss of resolution. This problem arises from the cathode ray tube design, in which three guns direct electron beams at an array of triads of phosphor dots (red, green and blue) which are deposited on the inside of the cathode ray tube screen. A shadow mask in the form of a fine mesh or grid is required to ensure that each beam only falls upon and excites the corresponding coloured dot of each triad. There is a limit to the degree to which this system may be reduced in size and hence the only way to reduce the size of the picture beyond that limit is to reduce the number of triads and consequently the resolution.